


Accepting the Inevitable

by FennyWrites (dracoglacies)



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Begging, F/F, Master/Pet, Mind Control, Nanomachine, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Submission, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoglacies/pseuds/FennyWrites
Summary: Jane had lived with Dorothy for a while now, and she trusted the scientist a lot. One day, Dorothy asked for Jane's help for her experiments, and that was when things go wrong for Jane.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 34





	Accepting the Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for not pumping out more works- my health hasn't been the best for a while. Nonetheless, have fun with my next work.

Yawning, Jane staggered back to her home, well hers and Dorothy’s. Her muscles felt like jelly and her brain felt like mush, all Jane wanted was to submerge herself within a hot water. It sounded so heavenly… But the lights were on, strangely. If Jane remembered right, Dorothy tended to work until late at nights at her lab, and that’s if the girl remembered to come back home even.

Jane still walked into the house though, after all this place was hers too- both of them paid for the rent together. “I’m home. Are you here, Dorothy?” She shouted once she had closed the front door, tired but still wanted to talk a bit. It had been a few weeks since they had last talked… Every morning, Dorothy was still asleep while every night, Jane was out like the lights before it was even twelve am. She had to wake up early unlike Dorothy, so there wasn’t really any choice.

The answer was shouted back, Dorothy’s voice clear and let Jane relax her shoulder slightly, relieved. “Yessss, I’m in my room! Come on in if you want.”

Walking through the kind-of-clean house, Jane noted that they probably should call a housemaid over for a huge cleaning soon, this weekend maybe. Opening the door to Dorothy’s room, she looked and sighed the moment she registered how dirty everything was. Dirty laundry strewn everywhere, books and papers put wherever without much rhyme or reason… Jane felt a headache coming on. But even the room seemed to be better than the condition of the owner of the room. Dorothy looked like hell, messy hair, really dark eye bags, and- Jane flushed as she finally noticed the condition of Dorothy’s outfit. Or to be more exact, the lack of it. Luckily she still had her underwear but those didn’t really leave anything to the imagination. “Uh.” Jane managed to say intelligently, blinking at the sight.

Luckily that was enough to jolt Dorothy out of her focus, making her turn slightly on her chair to look properly at Jane. “Oh, hey you look like hell, Janey. They must be using you a ton huh?” Even the smile Dorothy was giving seemed to be so weak and tired.

“Yeah they do…” Jane started to reply before she finally managed to think about what she needed to ask. “Nevermind that, tomorrow will be the same thing but what about you? You looked…” she tried to find the right word that might not be offensive. “Like hell. Yeah that sounds right. But seriously, I haven’t seen you for days and now you seemed like you haven’t slept for what, a week? Two? Anyway, too little sleep.” She finally ended, trying to be firm.

Dorothy shrugged slightly before stretching her body right in front of Jane, showing off more of her body and finally pushed Jane to look away. “True, true. But can’t be helped, my experiments have finally been going well and then… they don’t let me test on humans! The boards suddenly revoked my permission, saying that this might actually be too dangerous and such. Urgh, so annoying… especially when experimenting on humans is the last thing that I have to do before this thing can be cleared and approved once and for all. Then they can move forward with the production and it’ll just do a liiiitle thing like revolutionise the whole industry. If only I can test this on myself then all these problems will not be there! I can give my own body the permission needed and they can’t stop me. Hmph, this must be the work of another researcher jealous of my brilliance!” Dorothy ranted in the end, puffing her cheeks slightly in anger.

Her mouth automatically opened, ready to soothe the frazzled scientist but Jane closed her mouth once again. She knew Dorothy was brilliant, so it wasn’t too far fetched of an idea that someone would try something like that. But at the same time, that kind of skirted too close to fictional stories but still, Jane knew those kinds of things were not impossible. “Hm… that sounds problematic.” Jane finally decided to say, hedging her bet that it was better to not disagree too much and instead accepting of her words. “So then what do you think? Is it really unsafe? It’s a bit weird they revoked your permission though…”

“You understand me! Even though my labmates are all smart… you are the only one that understands me. But I bet you are curious about what I’m talking about, right?”

Urgh, Dorothy really knew her well. Slowly, Jane looked back to the scientist, who was now grinning widely the moment Jane gave her a slight nod in answer.

“Good, good. So I’ll start it with how this thing is totally safe, and well… you know, looking at how you seemed very stressed…” Dorothy went silent, staring at Jane very, very closely with her hand gripping her own chin. It was a little too much that Jane couldn’t help but squirmed slightly while standing, trying to move away but Dorothy just followed her movement easily. “Don’t move too much, but you seemed… good choice to be honest. You are pretty average height, not too heavy, stressed… the type of body I want people that try this thing to have.”

“What are you implying…” Jane finally replied with a sigh, massaging the side of her head as she stared at the increasingly excited researcher. “I haven’t even agreed, you know?”

The grin stayed as Dorothy rubbed her hand together, “Well yes, but you are interested, aren’t you? This thing won’t even be too invasive- just a little injection then boom, you have your ticket to relaxation.” The researcher said as a matter-of-factly. Which it probably was, Jane wasn’t so sure.

But for a moment, those sentences nearly broke the deal. The thought of a needle going through her skin and then putting whatever was within its container into her blood… that slight imagination she just had sent her skin crawling. But then Jane looked at how excited Dorothy was, coupled with that grin- she couldn’t really deny the girl what she wanted. So even though there was some hesitation still in her guts, Jane gave her a nod. “Alright.” She finally said, feeling defeated. This should be fine, after all Dorothy was a great researcher as far as she knew, and they were friends for a long while already.

That answer made Dorothy beamed at Jane, happiness plain on her face. “You sure? There’s no backing off after that and well… I’ll also need to ask you some questions after. Some of them might be uncomfortable, but that way we can see how it’ll help you get down from the worry and anxiety that those questions will cause.”

Last chance for her to back out from this experimental thing. But well, where would Jane be if she didn’t try at the very least? Not here and definitely not friends with Dorothy. So with a shaky smile, Jane let out a nod and reaffirmed her agreement. She could believe that she could answer the questions needed as well. “Y-yes. Let’s do this thing. I’ll answer those questions as well.” Her heart felt like it was beating so fast within her chest but still, she knew she wanted it.

Even if this whole thing could fail, and that was probably the likeliest result. But at least Jane knew one thing, at minimum, she knew she made Dorothy’s day and that was enough for her.

* * *

Another tiring day at work, but Jane wasn’t as stressed or as tired as she was the previous night. The anticipation of what would happen tonight was more than enough to push her to do everything as quickly as possible, and now she was sitting on the edge of her own bed in her bedroom. All according to what Dorothy had told her- to be where she could lie down and feel safe in.

Every few minutes, Jane would end up standing and just walking around the room a few times, feeling too restless to stay still. Especially once minutes passed and she still hadn’t seen Dorothy poking her head in. The original excitement started to get changed with anxiety as worry and fear started to poke its way into her heart.

_ Maybe I should call this whole thing off? Dorothy will be sad but… _

Jane bit her lower lips a little, the doubt pressing on herself even harder. She knew that Dorothy had said they would do it soon when Jane had last chatted with the researcher but there was still no sign of her.

When it got harder and harder to just stay in the room, Jane was about to stand up and convince herself that she would just go and find Dorothy- the door opened, showing the very woman Jane was about to search.

“Sorry, sorry, had to do some last-minute checks and such. But now I’m here~” Dorothy said with a grin, a syringe on her hand. It wasn’t as big as Jane had feared, and the liquid within seemed to be clear instead of maybe green or red like in the movies. “Hm? Are you curious what’s inside it?” Dorothy asked, cocking her head to the side slightly.

Jane nearly jumped in surprise from the question, was she that obvious that she was staring towards the syringe… Instinctively, she wanted to say no, but at the same time… “Y-yeah… I didn’t expect it to be clear. Like, maybe green or red- you know, like in the movies and all…” Jane ended it with a mumble, her cheeks red with embarrassment. Surely Dorothy wouldn’t make fun of her for this.

A slight snort could both be seen and heard as Dorothy tried to keep her laughter in check. Which was painfully obvious with how her body trembled and one of her hands gripping her own stomach and the other covering her mouth. “Fft…” Jane pouted at the sight, she couldn’t help it- most of what she knew about labs and such were mostly from the movies! That pout seemed to help making Dorothy calm down at least. “Okay, okay, sorry. I haven’t had anyone saying such a stereotype about my job in a long while. At least this one is harmless though.”

“Fiiiine, explain it then, oh-smart-scientist.” Jane prodded, poking Dorothy on her arms a little.

“Okay then, we can do it while I explain. Might help you relax since your body looked so tense.” Dorothy pointed out as she gently grabbed Jane’s right arm, taking out a wet wipe to disinfect the area around there. Jane flinched slightly at the slight chill from the wipe, but still forced her own body to still. “So what I’m about to inject to you is a colony of nanomachines which will do a little changes within your body to help you relax when you need it. And no, it’s not like those things in the movie, that will be crazy hard to do. These babies can also be controlled remotely through a program I made, but that’s only if I need them to do an exact thing. Usually it’s better to just let them do the automatic behavior though. That program is better as a one-off kind of usage. Alright, just relax down a bit, Jane. You know that I can’t find where to inject it if you keep being so tense.”

The more Dorothy explained, the more Jane felt uncertain.  _ Nanomachines? I know she just said that it’s not like in fiction and such but it still doesn’t feel right… _ “Are you sure it’ll be fine? Putting machines within the bloodstream seems to be pretty dangerous… aren’t you supposed to not put anything in them except for what’s supposed to be in? Like blood and plasma… things.” Jane tried to relax herself, she truly did. But the more she talked, the more worried she felt and those feelings just made her want to push Dorothy out even more now.

But instead of answering in anger or something, Dorothy gently rubbed Jane’s back with her free hand. “Hush, it’s okay. Do you trust me?” Her tones were gentle, and slowly, with the slight help of Dorothy just being there, next to Jane… She gave the researcher a small nod. “Good, now just relax. You can close your eyes if you find that to be easier.”

Immediately, Jane followed the recommended action. Darkness filled across her vision as she kept her eyelids shut, trying to just focus on her breathing and how close Dorothy was. “Just focus on my voice, my touch…” Jane wasn’t sure how to describe how Dorothy spoke now, but it relaxed her, slowly letting the tense muscle unwind.

Then there was a sharp pain and Jane nearly jumped from the sudden feeling- her eyes opened too as her head swiveled to Dorothy. But the syringe was already out of her skin, the liquid no longer within. “You did really well, Jane.” Dorothy told her, a small smile across her face.

Those words immediately sent a rush of warmth through Jane’s body, as well as just a general feeling of heat. In fact, every part of her felt like jelly and she just wanted to shut her eyes down and let her body relax down to the soft, soft bed…

But Dorothy’s hand was there, gently supporting Jane’s body and she couldn’t help it but let out a slight laugh while leaning on her.

“Alright Jane, how are you feeling right now?”

It was easy to answer, “Relaxed… and nice. So, so warm…” Jane felt a smile naturally forming on her face, feeling happiness forming within her the moment she answered the questions.

“Good, good… So do you trust me?”

Another question was thrown at her, but this was another easy answer. “Yep! You are my best friend after all.” It was a quick answer, and another short of happiness went through her body. But at the same time, Jane could feel a pressure forming within her chest. She hadn’t completely said everything after all. Biting her lips, she looked to the side, squirming slightly where she was all the while trying to push away that feeling. She didn’t need to say it, Dorothy didn’t need to know after all.

But it felt as if Dorothy knew she was trying to escape, with how her hand immediately came by. Putting her palm on Jane’s cheek, Dorothy pushed slightly so Jane would look towards her. That she had no way but to look at her. “You seemed to be uncomfortable there, are you perhaps…” Dorothy trailed off, but Jane had a feeling of what she would say next. Jane’s fists clenched, her body tensing as she worried what might be said. “... feeling like there’s something else you want to tell me?” But the way Dorothy asked was kind, and Jane felt her own body loosening up inadvertently.

“It’s…” Jane forced herself to stop. There was no need to tell Dorothy about the turmoil within her head, right… They were friends, that statement was true and there was no need to elaborate. She bit her lips a bit harder, just trying to fight away the continuous pressure and anxiety that formed within her heart the more she fought it off. “It’s nothing…” She murmured, even as her eyes stayed away from looking at Dorothy's eyes. She didn’t dare to look.

“I see.” Disappointment was thick within Dorothy’s words, and Jane had to suppress the strong desire to open her mouth. She had said that she would answer the questions too, hadn’t she… “It’ll be better once you talk it out though. Bottling things aren’t good for you- they are one of the obstacles to relaxation. I won’t judge, whatever you say.”

That meant it would be alright if Jane opened up, right? That would also make her feel better… her heart felt like it was squeezed so hard, her mind still swirling with all the worries. But in the end, the more she tried to shut her mouth… Jane let go. “It’s not that I didn’t trust you. It’s just… sometimes you are… scary? I’m not sure how to say it, but sometimes you are too intense, so much so that I feel like I’m spooked from saying anything. It’s easier to just smile and accept it. That’s… that’s how I was at work too. It’s no use to talk about it, and well…” Jane trailed off, the relief she felt the moment she let loose her feelings were making her head felt heady. She just wanted to close her eyes and rest even more now. But she had to finish this talk first… “Well, I did do this experiment, didn’t I? If I don’t trust you at all, I won’t even try.”

Even if Jane wasn’t sure about opening herself up like that, the sheer relief she felt when she said it all and the smile and delight within Dorothy’s face were enough reward. “Good, good. Then what do you think you will feel if I started doing… something to you?” There was a slight shake in Dorothy’s words there, something that sent a niggle of worry through Jane’s mind but she pushed it out. The researcher was just worried, which was fair, considering Jane’s own feelings.

“Something? Like what?” She asked out, trying to feel out what Dorothy wanted to say. There was something different between the two of them right now, something that Jane wasn’t sure she wanted to know- and yet… each question Dorothy asked felt like it was unearthing something. A lot of things.

“Something like this.” Then Jane was pushed to the bed, Dorothy climbing up on top of her body. There was still conflict within those usually-inquisitive-eyes but at the same time- it was something Jane knew she didn’t want to see and so she pushed it away right now. Not now. Even through all this though, Jane could still feel the warmth and relaxation still spreading across her body. That somehow, one way or another, she was trusting Dorothy even more. It didn’t matter that there was confusion on why she did something like this, her body was just feeling fuzzy, and the softness of the bed didn’t help her either. “What do you think of it?” Dorothy’s voice continued to be gentle, buoying the relaxation feeling even further.

Jane herself could feel how it was getting easier and easier to ignore the questions that wanted to come out of her. “It’s… fine… it’s nice.” She murmured, uncertain of why the events were going that way, but finding it was easier to just accept how it was going instead of fighting it.

“Good. Now, just focus on my voice even further, just let my voice encompass all of you… to completely surround and cover you within it.”

It was easy to just let her eyes close, Jane feeling like her body was floating somewhere full of relaxation. Dorothy still continued to talk, but Jane was finding it easier and easier to just let them parse through. No need to think or wonder about them, just accept everything as the words were slowly said.

* * *

The day after all that experiment was completely relaxing for Jane. Her body felt light, and her head felt so clear. She didn’t even know when was the last time her body felt this good… but she had to admit that this whole thing was showing itself to be effective and real. Jane didn’t want to admit it yet though, it made all her apprehension to do this kind of stupid. But hey, she had to test this out a few days first. Maybe last night was a fluke… But in the end, it didn’t matter if the experiment was a failure or a success, Jane had to tell Dorothy sooner or later. For now, she would just enjoy and reap what she had instead of stressing herself out about it. Besides, her mind felt too relaxed even if she wanted to get worked up.

“Morning.” Dorothy murmured sleepily from her position on the dining table, making Jane jolt and looked there. Just in time to see Dorothy yawning while nibbling a toast. “There’s som’ toast fo’ you too…”

“T-thanks…” Jane replied, a bit unsure as she sat next to the researcher and eating the prepared toast. It was decent, even if it wasn’t hot any longer. But the main thing was… Dorothy looked super tired as she continued to nibble on the toast. The usual eye bags under her eyes seemed to be even more pronounced, and Jane could see how Dorothy nodded off a few times in just the few minutes she was watching. “Uh… are you okay?”

Those words seemed to bring some life back to the bleary eyes, with Dorothy blinking herself awake and rubbing her eyes a little. “Mm, yeah. Just remember everything I told you yesterday and things will go fine at work, Jane. For now I’m going to sleep.” Dorothy ended, walking back towards her room.

“Y-yes…” She replied, nodding slightly the moment she heard the words. There was a slight worry about what Dorothy said yesterday, but it was a muted worry. Easy for Jane to ignore as she finished the rest of the toast and went to work- her mind already forgetting the words and the fact she worried.

As Dorothy said that morning though, the usual stress Jane had during work time all seemed to just go missing. It was easy to focus and just do her work, even if her coworkers were still the same as ever. But this time she could do what she had to do and not fret about what everyone else did. With a relaxed mind, it made talking with the clients and higher-ups easier, which made everything else going even better. Although that didn’t mean there weren't moments where she wanted to throw the person she was talking with into a snake pit. But the moment she wanted to get angry, the nanomachines worked wonderfully, immediately pushing the anger and stress right back down to normal and leaving Jane to feel giddy. It made today to be the first day Jane didn’t want to throw herself off a cliff the moment she was off work. Which was a testament of how amazing Dorothy’s experiment was.

Everything was going right and Jane definitely felt this was one of the so called good days people have. She had forgotten what those felt like… But for now, she had come back home. The trip back was quite uneventful. Opening the door and going in, she noticed Dorothy was awake already. The researcher was just sitting in the living room, reading quite a thick book that Jane couldn’t see the title of. Although she would guess it was something she couldn’t understand… “I’m back! Surprised to see you awake already though.”

“Oh, welcome back.” There was excitement within Dorothy’s words as she slowly closed her book, finally turning her head to look towards Jane- and Jane had to look away. There were a lot of things plain within her face there, want mingling with desire, and even though Jane thought she didn’t like girls that way… the way Dorothy looked sent a wave of arousal throughout her body. Not to count how red it made her cheeks become. “Don’t look away, keep your sight locked onto me.” Dorothy said, her voice clear and commanding.

It was hard, but Jane managed to keep her eyes away from Dorothy, a swirl of unease could be felt within her stomach as she did so. There were so many words Jane wanted to say to that. Mainly for why was Dorothy ordering her- and a lot of other things. But she couldn’t open her mouth and it was getting harder and harder to keep looking away.

_ Dorothy is more interesting than that wall. _

_ Don’t you want to please your friend? She’s just asking kindly for you to look at her… that’s the polite way to speak to someone anyway. _

Unease and anxiety swirled even harder and Jane squeezed her eyes shut. She wasn’t even sure why she was fighting this in the first place, it was just the thought of just following it somehow gave her an unpleasant feeling, even if that was less than the feelings she was getting right now.

“Look here. Now.” A sharp order, one that immediately destroyed any sort of resistance Jane had. Slowly, she looked back towards Dorothy, and the moment she did so, relief flooded her system. It made the whole fighting thing pointless, even if she wasn’t even certain why she did so. “Good girl… Now kneel and come here… by crawling on the floor. The floor is clean, don’t worry.”

This was the order she should have fought, and Jane regretted that she had spent some energy on the other order. But even so, Jane still tried to fight, even though her knees felt like they had weakened, making her slowly coming onto her knees even as she didn’t want to. But there was nothing she could hold, and she ended up there, on her knees. The more she stopped fighting, the more she had to wonder why she kept fighting though. To fight was to suffer, to let the anxiety and worry to come back and drown her within. Acceptance though- it would give her relief and relaxation. It was the key to everything she wanted.

It didn’t help that the constant ebb and flow of relaxation and worry that relaxed and tensed her shoulders were making it harder and harder to fight too. It felt terrible to fight, to keep herself away and even forcing herself to continue trying to stand once more instead of kneeling there on the ground. But no matter how many times she managed to lift her body up slightly- she always failed, just falling back to the ground and having her body relaxing again before she could muster the will to fight once more.

“I… I…” Jane whimpered from the ground, slight tears gathering on the edge of her eyes. She didn’t know why Dorothy was doing this, especially when Jane was sure she never did anything bad towards the researcher. Didn’t she also decide she would help her- Jane froze, the former sadness feeling pushed away as she realized something. She started getting trouble only after the nanomachines were put within her bloodstream. “Dorothy… did you…” Jane’s tongue felt like lead, it was hard to ask. But she knew she needed to, especially since it fit. If the nanomachines could make her relaxed, then it could also do the opposite.

“Did I… what?” Dorothy’s voice was slow, measured, a slight smile across her face while she tilted her head innocently towards Jane. “Just accept it, fighting is hard, isn’t it? No one will give you applause even if you keep fighting, so why do so?” Her words were gentle in the end, far more than Dorothy had any rights to be.

Jane shook her head, refusing to give any grounds towards Dorothy even if she knew that the little fights would be what tire her out. Didn’t she learn about things like that, how winning the fights didn’t mean she would win the war? “Why… why did you do this?” Jane finally asked instead. She knew how, but she didn’t know the reason. “I thought… I thought you were my friend.” She whispered out, so small that it would be a wonder if Dorothy heard it from their distance. Even now, through all this talk, Jane still had to fight her own body that just wanted to keep herself kneeling down and crawl forward. Because that was the order given.

A hmm-ing sound was out from Dorothy’s throat as she looked towards Jane, her eyes glittering in such a way that Jane ended up looking away. There was something smoldering within, something that made her stomach feel tight and reddening her cheeks. “I thought of you as my friend too. You are beautiful, hard-working and smart. You are more interesting and intelligent than a lot of people I have to talk to- even my fellow scientists.”

Blood rushed to Jane’s cheeks from all the compliments. Even if it was Dorothy saying that, it didn’t mean she couldn’t get affected by it. “But- but that’s even more questions to… to why did you do this…” Jane still looked away, looking down towards the floor. She didn’t want to see Dorothy’s face… Even though her body twinged in the desire to look back up, the order from before still not rescinded. But Jane clenched her hand, focusing on the slight pain and how tense her muscles were to keep herself fighting and not just submitting and following the order. The relaxation it promised was so, so tempting though… Jane shook her head, trying to shake off her own imagination of how good it would feel if she just gave up.

“I can tell you, but it will be better if you are here next to me Jane. Crawl now.” Dorothy’s voice wasn’t loud, but the order definitely made Jane curled her body even tighter- barely managing to stop her own hand from starting to move forward. “I’m not going to repeat this again, crawl to my side.”

Another whimper escaped Jane’s throat as the tightening feeling around her chest got even stronger, the anxious feeling she had amplified even further. She wanted to cry so much, her worries and dark thoughts pressing towards her mind. The bad feelings swirling within her mind intensified, and… and Dorothy probably was also disappointed at her. It was more than she could take. Jane let her arms move forward, the anxiety and worries that were so omnipresent before melting with each movement. As long as Jane crawled forward, not standing or trying to back off- the relief and relaxation replaced each of those worries. It felt so, so good… Jane couldn’t help but love it. It didn’t help that the aroused feelings she had before was intensifying with the relief too, mingling together and strengthening each step she took. “Will… will you tell me now?” She managed to ask out, just barely able to string the words together when she finally arrived at Dorothy’s side. Her mind felt like it was completely wrapped in soft, cuddly blankets.

Then Dorothy’s hand came to Jane’s hair, gently running her fingers through them. Petting, caressing, it was all such a slow movement that left Jane wanting more. “Good girl. I know you can do it.” The praise came, full of warmth and honey that shook Jane’s whole body as she let loose a moan. That felt so, so good… Each of Dorothy’s words seemed to be designed to pull Jane deeper and deeper into the sheer pleasure she was feeling. The warmth and acceptance sending relief and relaxation through her mind. “Seems you are enjoying this now too. See? It’s better to just follow, isn’t it?”

No other answer could be given other than a nod. There was nothing Jane could do to deny it, not when she was completely obedient. Not to count how the rush within her body relaxed her so much that she was completely leaning towards Dorothy’s touch, her eyes closed to completely let her mind and body submerge in the feelings. But… “Still… want to know…” She whispered weakly, barely managing to say it all the while knowing that Dorothy could easily stop her.

The touch paused for a second, sending a little worry through Jane’s brain before Dorothy continued, sending continuous bliss through the petting. “It’s tempting to not answer, or only tell you when you are too far gone…” Dorothy mused, and if Jane could open her eyes for a second, the researcher was probably letting loose a smirk right then and there. “But I promised, so you’ll get the answer. That doesn’t mean it will be easy though.”

Jane froze in her position, even though each time her worry started to burst forth, there was another wave of relaxation through her body. In the end, Jane couldn’t do much except slowly letting her body loosen once more. It was just easier to do that than trying to fight.

“Lick me until I come. If you do good, I’ll keep telling the truth. Don’t worry, you’ll feel really good doing so. I’m not a cruel person after all.” The hand stopped, about to leave Jane’s hair and she had to suppress the soft whine that threatened to come out of her throat. That slight jerking movement of her body that wanted to chase the hand so it would keep petting her hair- “As long as you are good… you’ll be petted, dear. Now lick if you want to  _ know _ . Of course, even if you don’t want to…” Dorothy trailed off, her tone cruel.

The researcher completely knew what she was doing. Jane was barely able to hold herself together as she stayed on the floor, the anxiety and the worry that suddenly cropped so overwhelming especially compared to the bliss and relaxation she had just moments before. She didn’t want to give herself up but- Another whimper was out of her mouth as she tried to blink the sudden tears away. The bad feeling was slowly intensifying the more she tried to fight it, and it didn’t take long before Jane couldn’t stand it anymore.

Lifting her body slightly, she crawled forward, obediently putting herself in between Dorothy’s hips as she looked towards Dorothy instead of… down there. The sheer relief that went through her body was even stronger than when she had been petted. It felt as if fighting truly wasn’t worth it… Dorothy was looking down at her calmly, as if telling her that there was no choice except to do it. Although looking back down, Jane could feel her cheeks redden. She didn’t know when Dorothy had undressed herself down there- or maybe she hadn’t worn her pants since the beginning? Jane had no idea.

“Come on, pet. Just a little more… you want to feel good, don’t you?” Dorothy ‘taunted’. Jane wasn’t sure if that could be counted as one considering the churn in her stomach, the arousal she was feeling as she started to lean her body forward… She let her eyes close, not wanting to see it even though she would start licking as soon as she reached there. “I’ll give you a bonus then, you are… beautiful. I  _ want _ you.”

A shudder ran through Jane’s body as she listened to the sheer desire dripping off Dorothy’s tone, and that was also when she started to lick as well- the smell of Dorothy was pretty much everywhere around her as she licked and trying to do her best. The researcher was already so wet even though she just started licking, Jane cringing slightly from the taste of the other woman. She had never done this before but, as Jane gulped slightly to prepare herself- she regretted doing that. It pushed down the taste even further to her throat, making her gag even through the comfortable feeling spreading across her body. She hated how her body seemed to love what was happening even though her mind refused it.

_ I’m not… truly enjoying this, right? It’s all just because of the stupid nanomachines. I’m not… loving this… _

The words repeated themselves in her mind, Jane unable to convince herself as she continued licking, Dorothy getting wetter and Jane tried to also stimulate elsewhere- like licking and sucking on the clitoris. On the bright side, Jane knew that her tongue would get used to the taste in the future.

…

Wait, why was she thinking that she would taste more in the future… No, she had to think that she could still get out of this. That this would all seem to be a nightmare in the end. Another tiny whimper went out of her mouth as she sucked, one that Dorothy let out a purr of approval to- and that purr made Jane moan as the nanomachines in her body rewarded her for being so good.

“Good job, pet. With tongue this good, I really find it hard to believe you never did anything with women…” Jane froze in her position, stopping the licking for a bit as the implications of the words that Dorothy said sunk into her mind. The researcher knew about her sex life, and Jane knew she wasn’t the type to tell it to others. But stopping brought back the aforementioned heavy feeling- Jane immediately licked again, her mind still swirling at what just happened. As she did so, Dorothy herself started to pant, but the researcher spoke through it, ignoright how her body quivered from Jane’s stimulation. “Do you remember when we first met back on campus?”

Jane paused for a second before she continued, she still remembered that time. Dorothy was her senior at that time, even though the researcher was from another major, she still helped her a lot… A painful feeling started to spread across Jane’s chest as Dorothy continued speaking. She had a feeling she would hate what she would hear.

“No answer huh, but it can’t be helped- I did tell you to lick and you have been good. So at that time? I saw you for the first time… and I know I want to make you mine. No one else deserves to touch you, to even look at you. So I got close… and I succeeded. You are so adorable as you floundered, trying your best, and I got the first-class view of everything.” Satisfaction filled Dorothy’s words in the end there, sending warmth through Jane’s body and yet there was shivers running through her mind after.

But Jane was better off thinking about this… later. Not now, as she focused on just licking and sucking even deeper. Dorothy’s hand also came to Jane’s head, gently pushing her closer, so her tongue could find its way easier until- Dorothy let out a loud moaning sound, and something new, something that tasted and smelled even stronger than before came out. Jane couldn’t back off though, Dorothy’s hand stayed on her head and she was forced to just keep gulping down the taste unless she wanted to have a hard time. Even through all of that, the relief and good feelings she got from obeying Dorothy just pressed onto her.

“Now I have to finish your rewards, don’t I?” Dorothy asked a question that she knew the answer to. “I planned and devised ways after ways… of course, originally no nanomachines were even on the table. But now I’m glad I did. You feel good, don’t you?” Dorothy’s words were warm and kind, the smile on her face going ever slightly wider at Jane’s hesitant nod. “Indeed, you have done a good job... and so now it’s time for you to get the rest of your reward. Come.” Dorothy commanded, and this time Jane could further feel how strong the pleasure forced upon her body was. It just filled through her body completely and utterly until Jane couldn’t do anything except moaning out loud, her mind blank except for the sheer pleasure.

* * *

The days passed in a haze even though Jane still went to work everyday except for the weekend. Doing her job was easy, especially with how relaxed her body felt and the pleasure that continued to spread over her body since she followed Dorothy’s order to not let anyone realize the situation. In some ways, it actually felt better to continue letting herself like this. No need to think too hard- just understand how she could take advantage of herself so she could end up fully submerged in the relaxation.

No one ever realized. From her superior asking how different Jane had been these last few days, to her subordinates whispering that she was better now. They didn’t dare say it around her, but well, she had her ways to listen and find out. The fact they realized something was different without them knowing the truth was a huge thrill. Even though some parts of her mind still said it was wrong to obey so completely, the voice was getting smaller and easier to ignore. Besides, following orders made things easier for her… and made Dorothy happy.

Jane knew that Dorothy was the one that put her into this condition but at the same time, she couldn’t really refute the fact the nanomachines made everything better. Dorothy ordered her to do things and it was easier to just shut off her mind that wanted to overthink and just do everything. Then she got rewards and she even managed to do her work even better than when she tried to really think things through. Okay, occasionally she didn’t manage, but most of the time it was better.

Today seemed to be something different though. Dorothy told Jane that tonight she would do something different than the few acts they had done over the last few days. Blood rushed to Jane’s cheeks as she remembered those. They weren’t too much, like two days ago, Dorothy had bound Jane’s body and just left her like that. The researcher sat within the same room and petted her hair occasionally but that was the only thing she did that night. Just telling her to relax within the binding… and it was hard to remember what happened next. She knew by the time Dorothy released Jane from the binding, Jane was completely relaxed and happy to do anything Dorothy asked her. But Dorothy did nothing except tell Jane to sleep. It was both relieving and frustrating at the same time, and left Jane feeling mortified at the fact that she wanted something more.

The walk home was both nerve wracking and exciting all at once, Jane’s mind wondering and pondering what would be in store for her. Some parts of her wanted more, but Jane knew that she was better off if Dorothy just did the same thing as the ones she did in the past few days. She hoped it wouldn’t be like that night Dorothy finally told Jane about how they first met… Although a part of her that Jane had to repeatedly hush seemed to wish for the same thing to happen.

Licking her lips slightly in anticipation, Jane opened the door and locked it behind her. She knew what she had to do next, her hands quivering slightly as she put her handbag down to the side.

_ Tonight, when you are home… get naked the moment you locked the door behind you. _

Dorothy’s words rang again within Jane’s mind as her hands slowly moved. She knew it would be easy to do it, to just open each of her buttons until her shirt fell to the ground and bare her body to whoever would see her. It would only be Dorothy, but this place wasn’t the bedroom and Jane couldn’t help but feel eyes upon her body. She knew it was all within her mind, it just didn’t help all that much.

Gulping down her saliva, Jane’s hand shook as she unbuttoned her blouse. Each one showed slightly more skin than before, showing her creamy white skin. Shuddering slightly, Jane continued as the pleasure sparked beneath her skin, the nanomachines showing its approval upon her. After all, she didn’t back off and continued to do Dorothy’s order. Doubts still raced behind her mind, poking and prodding her to just button them all back. But Jane managed to push through them, just wanting and wishing to get more of the pleasure and the relaxation she would get. As long as she obeyed, she would get her just rewards. That was what she learned and what she would continue to follow.

There was a chance that Dorothy would do even more but for now, Jane had her pillar. The thing she needed to do. The white blouse fell to the floor with nary a sound, and Jane’s hand moved down just a little. By now, her hands moved easier as Jane let them move towards the hook for the trousers, unhooking them without much problem. Moments later, the trousers joined her blouse on the floor as Jane moved forward, finally letting her feet free. Now the only ones she had to do were… Jane gulped, her hands moving back up.

The bra and panties met Jane’s sight as she looked down towards them, telling her that she hadn’t completely followed the order. But it was just a little more, and yet Jane could feel the uncertainty ringing in her thoughts again.  _ I have been following Dorothy this far… Do I really need to do this? She- she won’t be mad if I don’t do it, right? _

But that thought wasn’t meant to be, the usual pressure and anxiety swirled back the moment she considered not doing the orders. That perhaps she could just waltz into Dorothy’s room, still in her underwear even though her orders were clear. That she would be naked. Not much room for interpretation there.

In the end, Jane couldn’t really muster the will, and fighting against this order didn’t seem worth it. There were other things she needed to fight, even if in the end she would accept and do it. Her hand moved not as slowly as before but not too fast either, unhooking her bra with one motion and letting it fall to the ground. Her panties joined it soon after without much fanfare.

Time for her to walk towards Dorothy’s room. Her heart felt like it was fluttering in her ribcage, nervousness filling every part of her with each step. Jane tried to focus on her breathing to calm herself down, to push down the nervousness and the rising nausea that came from her own worry swamping her thoughts and feeling. But at the same time, the nanomachines were sending comfortable feeling, affirmation and the feeling of being cared for. If Jane wanted to be cheesy, it felt as if she was being loved. Jane didn’t really believe that though, even with what Dorothy had said.

Focusing back on her walk, Jane just ensured her foot just continued to go one after the other. Then she focused on the feelings the nanomachines gave instead of her own feelings. Some of her thoughts flashed forward, telling her that she needed to fight the machines right here, right now. That going towards Dorothy with this kind of relaxation was pretty much handing her the rights to her body and mind. But at the same time, Jane wanted to ask what else she could do. Better Dorothy than someone else that might have taken advantage of her in even worse ways. Her feet stopped, right in front of the familiar door.

Jane had no idea how many times she had gone in there over and over these past few days. Doing this and that, everything that Dorothy wished for Jane to do… Slowly, she raised her hand and knocked on the door thrice in rapid succession. Another thing that Dorothy had told her to do if she was coming for her orders instead of something else. Just a signal for playtime.

“Enter.” Dorothy’s word came from behind the door, sharp and commanding and leaving Jane no choice except to follow.

The door opened easily under her hand, letting Jane walk in as she quickly looked around. Just to see what has changed since yesterday. Nothing much, just as clean as yesterday’s since Jane had been relegated to be the one cleaning the room- with her getting very good rewards in the end. Dorothy herself was wearing something more formal than how she usually was, making Jane feel very, very self-conscious even though her nakedness was Dorothy’s own order. White buttoned shirt with grey trousers, something that could be worn to a business meeting. Jane swallowed, her nervousness spiking as she stopped and closed the door behind her. Yes, she knew Dorothy hadn’t given Jane the order to do it. She knew that it would make no difference to leave the door open or not, but she just preferred it closed. Far preferred it even.

Dorothy didn’t give any reprimanding, and that let relief pass through Jane’s body. But what Dorothy did do was to look, stare and drink pretty much every part of Jane. Even though she said nothing, Jane could feel her heart beating faster, worried about what the researcher would say. Admittedly, there was that undercurrent of knowledge that told her she shouldn’t care for Dorothy’s opinion. Especially since Dorothy was the one that made her into this. But at the same time, she couldn’t help but care and want all of these. It let her relax and able to stop her anxious thoughts from returning and that was the promise given to her.

A dark smirk spread across Dorothy’s face as she pointed to the bed, “Good job. Now lie down on the bed with your hands behind you.” Her voice held a cruel tone within, her eyes glinting with something dark. Those were promises for what was to come.

Another temptation to fight, making Jane’s hand twitch slightly from the thought. But by now the nanomachines knew her thoughts, sending the anxiety through the roof at the slightest hint of her not obeying immediately. Jane’s breathing quickened in response as she immediately walked forward, desperate to get away from the anxiousness that nipped at the edge of her feelings if she dared to fight.

The bed was soft as always under her as she positioned her body according to Dorothy’s order, trying to ensure that it wouldn’t be too painful for the inevitable binding. It didn’t take long for Dorothy’s hand to come by, her movement completely efficient as the wrists were cuffed together, then a slight push from the hand signalled Jane to spread them a bit wider- letting Dorothy access to shackle them to the bed poles. The quick obedience sent bliss through her body quicker, letting Jane close her eyes in relief. The feeling wasn’t something she wanted to deny. After all, to worry or to have bliss shot through her veins were no contest. It didn’t help that the nanomachines knew how it should press her anxiety, and then the moment all those endorphins hit- well, it was addictive to say the least.

“How do you feel, pet?” Dorothy asked, running her fingers through Jane’s hair, sending both shivers and relaxation down her body. Not as good as the high she would get from obeying, but still warming her body up and sending fuzzy feelings all over. “Not like there’s a lot of choice for your feelings right now… But nonetheless, I want you to beg me to fuck you. Beg as hard as you can, degrade yourself even! Of course, you know what to call me~”

It felt like a rock just fell on top of Jane as she heard the order, her head immediately shaking to deny it. “N-no. I don’t want to beg for it. It’s…” Embarrassing. Humiliating. Jane knew those words were what fitted the rest of her sentence, but she didn’t want to say it. In fact, she didn’t want to do this whole thing. “I-I know that doing your orders felt good and relaxing and… a lot of other things… but I don’t like you that way, Dorothy!” She tried to fight against her restraints, pulling and wincing everytime the chain rattled with every movement of hers. It didn’t help that the more she didn’t try to say it, the heavier the feeling on her chest became.

What Jane didn’t expect was the laugh that escaped Dorothy’s mouth, the researcher’s hand still slowly going through Jane’s hair. “You are just denying yourself, pet. You love to beg, you love to be dominated, does it matter if you don’t like me that way?” Dorothy’s words made Jane flinch as she felt her cheeks reddening in embarrassment. The words dug into her mind, uncaring and unheeding of Jane’s true feelings.

Jane’s head continued to shake, trying to deny all of them but there was a certainty wrapping around her. She was just delaying the inevitable. “All of those aren’t true…” Jane whispered, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. Her voice cracked slightly too, the press on her chest getting stronger the more she clamped up. Accepting the order and doing it meant eroding more and more of her own sense of ‘self’, however much that was left. But it was hard to continue, by now she wanted to sob, the tears welling uncontrollably within her. The anxiousness and worry rising up steadily within her heart. It would be so, so easy to just let go and finally regained all of the bliss and calm the nanomachines offered. That was the right choice. “I… please…” Shame swirled within Jane the moment she said that. Just the slightest admission sent a wave of calm throughout her body, and that made the rest of the words to stumble out of her mouth easier. “Please… fuck me. Use my body however you want, make this… this…” Jane squeezed her eyes a little harder, hating herself on how weak she had become.

Or maybe this was all just the truth. She was just pushing away her true self, and it was all thanks to Dorothy’s cajoling and order that she could finally face it. After all, even though she said she was reluctant… Jane tried to pull her legs back, to cross them and hide a part of her from view. But all that was done was pulling Dorothy’s eyes towards that place, the researcher’s fingers questing and gently rubbing around there. “Oooh, you said you hate it but what do I find here?” More touch and caress were given, making Jane’s voice hitch as she tried harder to pull her body away and failing. It felt good, not helped with how the fingers moved and plunged itself into her easily. “You are so, so wet already… I was just teasing you but it seemed that you secretly love it, huh? Very adorable of you to try fighting it.” More teases were done on her as the fingers moved within, seeking something and sending pleasurable feelings throughout Jane’s body.

Moans came out of Jane’s mouth, she was no longer able to hold it back. Letting her voice loose and causing the fingers to move even more- “M-more- please… fuck this puppet of yours…” Jane whimpered out, her mind just seeking to get even more out of this. That was the easier choice, and the effect was immediate- any of her previous discomfort were immediately swamped out by the intense feeling of relief, and with the constant stimulation under… Jane cried out, coming straight to Dorothy’s hand.

Everything felt slightly fuzzy after that, the orgasm doing a number into Jane’s mind even as Dorothy leaned closer to Jane’s ears, speaking with a soft voice. A lot of parts within Jane just wanted to let her eyes close, relax and listen attentively to it. But some parts of her, the ones that were already so small and barely there were still strong enough that Jane kept her eyes open- trying to gather her focus enough she could listen and understand what was being said.

“-relax even more, and my voice gives you a sense of warmth and safety.” All the while Dorothy was speaking, her fingers still moved within Jane, sending sparks of pleasure that obliterated even more of her wish to fight. “Tell me who owns you, puppet. What a nice nickname you give yourself, especially remembering how true it was, hm?” Condescension was obvious within Dorothy’s tone, but all it did was make her shiver- Jane felt aroused again hearing the word. “You like it, don’t you? To be controlled and used like that… that’s why you never tried to fight, hm? Even though you have your chances to. You convinced yourself that I’m this ‘unbeatable’ being, that no matter what you do, you can’t defeat me… or the nanomachines. Same thing, really.”

_ No. No… That’s not true. Dorothy must be lying… _

Something must have shown on Jane’s face since Dorothy raised one of her eyebrows, desire could still be easily seen within her eyes. “You don’t believe me? But tell me- beyond the anxiety and worry you get, do I tie you up like this?” Jane froze for a moment before slowly shaking her head, “Indeed, so you could have fought me. Punched me and ran off or even tried to make sense of the program on my computer. But you didn’t.” She continued, relentless and breaking any sense of denial within Jane.

_ There’s no way I could have fought. I still thought you are my friend then- that this whole thing was just for relaxation. _ But Jane couldn’t speak out the words, even though the thoughts swirled and demanded her to say them. To let them out and let Dorothy listen.

“But those didn’t matter anymore, puppet. You have picked your choices. So, even if your mind is saying the multitude of ways that you won’t fight me- why do you need to accept it? In the end, you didn’t do any of them. Especially with how you are completely under my control now, unable and unwilling to fight me. Alright, I’ll give you a little concession that you aren’t doing all of that completely but well, what you did was enough to show that you  _ want _ to stay here. To let yourself be wrapped within the wonderful feeling of obeying everything I wanted.” Her words were layered with honey, sweetness to cover the true messages within- but Jane knew what she was getting into now.

Perhaps Jane should deny it but- she was… tired. Her will to fight had eroded with the constant punishment, not helped with how the rewards were completely nice- she shivered again, the nanomachines giving a slight wave of arousal in response to her thoughts. “Yes I… I…” Defeat creeped into her tone, her eyes looking away from Dorothy. She didn’t want to see the satisfaction that would surely enter the researcher’s eyes. “Please… fuck me, Mistress.” She finally whispered out, squeezing her eyes shut.

A growl escaped out of Dorothy’s mouth, the woman immediately pushing Jane further onto the bed as she climbed onto the bed- making it dip slightly. Dorothy’s hand was everywhere, touching, rubbing Jane’s body and drawing out moans and gasps from her. “Very good- fuck, you looked so delectable like this. Now, now is the right moment to do what I have longed for…” Dorothy mumbled, her hands moving slightly slower, one of them no longer on Jane’s body.

But the other was still there, moving and distracting Jane’s mind by playing with Jane’s body- from her breasts to her wet genital down there. Then a cold liquid poured over her down there, making her gasp in the sudden drop of temperature. Her body moved unintentionally, pulling away and making the chain rattle in their place.

“Don’t move.” A whisper that made Jane froze as fingers entered into her, spreading the lube and stretching her down there- filling her with more pleasure and arousal. She had no idea how long Dorothy did that, not helped with how the researcher had touched other parts of her body, making her jerk and moan with the feelings growing within her.

By the time Dorothy stopped, Jane felt like her mind had turned to goo, her body and mouth barely working as she waited for Dorothy to come back. It was hard to think, especially with how wet she was under there, with the binding still holding her hands together and her legs to the bed poles… All of those, then combined with the nanomachines effect on her body- it was a wonder if she could still think. Luckily she didn’t, and by the time Dorothy had come back…

Jane could feel the tip of… something. Not cold, but slightly wet- perhaps lubed by Dorothy already. “Say your gratitude as I fuck you, puppet. After all, it’s what you wished for, hm?”

Another shudder ran through Jane’s body at that, that tone just felt so powerful. So much so that she knew she had no choice but to start speaking, “Y-yes Mistress. Thank you for doing this favor for this puppet, this toy…” Her voice cracked slightly at the end, but the way Dorothy’s hand came over towards Jane’s hair, gently moving and running through them- those calmed her down, allowing Jane to relax again.

“Good job, pet. You finally know where your position is.” Dorothy whispered next to Jane’s ear before the thing was pushed in- hard and yet filling Jane’s body until she had no choice but to moan. “Keep moaning, show how low you have become.” The orders just kept coming, the dildo kept moving and stimulating her further.

Even if Jane had a desire to stop her own self from moaning, that would be completely suppressed from the single order. Her mouth opening as she let loose of the noises she tried to hold back a little bit. Moans and gasp continued to come out, her body jerking from the sheer pleasure coming from the dildo’s movement, not helped with how Dorothy’s other hand seemed to be everywhere. Touching and melting Jane’s mind even further. Her body strained against the bond a few times, the slight pain that came from it seemed to turn itself to edge the pleasure even further. “Please- oh M-Mistress, please…” She begged, trying to spread her legs further as the intensity ramped up.

She didn’t know where the physical feeling started and ended, nor did she know where the mental feelings from what the nanomachines had surely helped done as well. It was all just constant, a pressure building up within her as the touches and fucking continued. Occasionally, Dorothy even angled the contraption right, hitting a certain spot that turned Jane’s vision white.

When the dildo vibrated within Jane’s pussy was the moment it was too much- that new stimulation providing the last push she needed to reach the climax. Everything turned white and Jane couldn’t do anything except screaming the sheer pleasure that filled through her body. The intensity of how it just went on and on as the contraption was kept within her, buzzing and sending more stimulation as Jane just came and came until it was finally pulled out.

Jane didn’t know how long she spent there, just panting and trying to gather her mind back with unfocused eyes. Her thoughts felt sluggish, but she still remembered vaguely of what she had to do. “Thank you… Mistress.” She finally managed to whisper out, her mouth not working as good as she intended but it should suffice.

A hand came over to Jane’s hair once more, gently running through them and letting Jane to relax her body. Her eyes slowly closed with the feeling that started to run through her once more.

“Good girl. But you still have stamina, don’t you?” Dorothy purred, touching Jane down there once more, making her gasp from the feeling on her still sensitive body. “Although even if you said no, I’m still not satisfied so…”

Saliva went down Jane’s throat as she felt her own body responding favorably to the touches- and to the promises in Dorothy’s whisper. Knowing this was wrong didn’t mean her body would agree to not feel anything- in fact it was the opposite. The more it felt wrong… the better it felt. It was wrong for her to want to submit, and yet she wanted it, and she could even say she craved it by now.

So Jane licked her lips, opened her mouth, and said the only thing she could say in this situation. “Y-yes Mistress.”

After all, this was what she wanted. To be good for Dorothy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the story, I hope you really enjoy it! If you ever want to contact me, or just want to help me in some shape or form so I can pump out more lewd works, just take a look at my twitter :)
> 
> https://twitter.com/FennyWrites


End file.
